The Valonqar
by NotMarge
Summary: The end has come. And he would be the only one to do what must be done. Fan theory for the demise of Cersei Lannister at series finale. Light spoilers for season six.


I do not own Game of Thrones.

I do not have a brother.

The Valonqar

* * *

"I love you, Cersei. I have always loved you."

His tone was soft. Gentle. Calm.

She almost smiled.

Almost.

But she couldn't, not anymore.

Not since Tommen.

Before, really.

In fact, Jaime could not remember the last time he had seen her truly smile.

Every action, every thought, every expression for the longest time had been calculated, measured.

Now it was as though she were not human at all.

Not anymore.

She could not even shiver in pleasure as the callused fingers of her twin brother's left hand began to stroke her long, slender neck.

And he continued to speak, low and even.

"I have stood by while you committed atrocities in the name of love and justice and honor and family."

So so many dead. All because the Lannisters pay their debts, real and imagined.

"Because I love you."

His fingers tightened slowly around her neck.

"You have become a monster, my dear sister. Mad."

He loosened his grip just before the fear crept into her cold eyes.

Kissed her forehead.

And wrapped his arms around her in loving, brotherly embrace.

"I have failed you, Cersei. Failed our family. I could not save you or them from everything that has come to pass."

His voice dropped further, barely distinguishable from exhaled breath.

"And for that, I am sorry."

He hugged her tightly

A little too tightly.

She murmured something about him letting go. But he paid no heed.

"But I have come now to make it right."

Instead, he pressed her to him, slowly squeezing the air from her lungs.

"Because I love you."

She tried to struggle, free herself.

Scratch him with her fingernails, hit him with her fists.

But he was stone, he was iron.

He was immovable.

He had been the Kingslayer once before. To the Mad Targaryen King.

Had never thought he would have to be so again.

Not until he had looked upon her, seated for the first time upon that dreadful, monstrous Iron Throne.

And she had looked up at him.

And he, with a cold chill, had seen that all he had known of her was gone.

Destroyed.

Murdered.

With the death of her final child. Their final child.

That cruel fate.

That fate she had brought upon herself.

Replaced by something inhuman. Incapable of love or reason or mercy.

Bent unyieldingly on vengeance and destruction and ruthlessness.

And he had known she would eventually have to die.

And that he would have to be the one to do the deed.

Because he was the only one who truly loved her.

And would do anything for her.

Including kill for her.

For her.

He continued tightening his grasp.

Face solid composed stone. Watching the bloody, fiery light play across the grey castle walls.

Watching the shadows shimmer and double in the tears of the end of his heart, his soul.

Heard her neck snap, felt the shudder in her slender body.

As her struggles ceased and she went limp and still in his locked arms.

He held her a while longer, continuing to watch the dying lights fade from those grey, lonely stone walls.

Listening to the screams of those wounded and mutilated in the battle-ravaged city below.

Then, finally, he loosened his grip upon her.

And laid her down on the bed.

Stroked a porcelain-perfect cheekbone.

Gently kissed her pale lips.

And gazed for the last time upon her face, beautiful even in death.

Then Jamie rose.

The lone remaining Lannister lion.

The Kingslayer.

The prophesied valonqar.

Slowly rose.

Left the cooling, still body of the Mad Queen.

And walked away.

Without looking back.

And he kept walking.

Out of the castle.

Out of the smoking, crumbling, moaning wreckage of King's Landing.

And went out into the wild.

Without looking back.

Without stopping.

He walked until he became no more.

Because there was nothing more for him to do.

And there, alone and empty, he died.

* * *

 **Hello! First time GoT writer here! Always wanted to write about Khal Drogo and Daenerys but this came out first because OMG, did you _see_ the season finale?!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Dunno if this is how it goes down or not, but we'll just have to wait and see, right?**

 **Everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
